


Cracked (Just After The Concert)

by MySweetSui



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Inspired by Music, Inspired by PTX Cracked, M/M, Red Shirt, mention of blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjPvfOO4VqU





	Cracked (Just After The Concert)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader (sadly) and I'm not good with English (it's not my first language).  
> My first FF in English.

I fell on the chair. Delighted. This day was so good from the vert begining. Truly it started even yesterday.

Just a second before an intimate performance for iHeartRadio.

“That’s my shirt!” I smiled, looking how Mitch was redressing for the concert.

We were alone, just the two of us. He turned around, buttoning last button.

“It looks good on me” he muttered coquettishly.

I just nodded with wild smile. What different could I do?

 

Next morning I was wake up by someones warm lips around my navel. Mitchie’s tongue slowly moved lower my body… Dark, almost black of arousal eyes were looking at me stealthily under eyelashes. He was wearing only my red, flannel shirt.

I never was more happy at sleeping naked, than I was in this moment…

 

“Why are you so happy, Scotty?”

Avi’s voice got me out from nice memories of this morning. I can not help how Mitch and his unbearable tongue are capable…

“You don’t want to know” I smiled with all my teeth.

“You were watching gay porn again!” he commented with a smile. He didn't even know how close to truth he was. And today morning certainly deserves to be one of the best porn movie I have ever seen.

Suddenly I felt unexpectedly hot. I had to roll sleeve of my red, flannel shirt.

“Is this that shirt Mitch wore yesterday?” Kristie asked.

“Maybe…?” I replied.

“You didn’t wash it!” she yelled. And she looked disgusted.

Avi poked my shoulder.

“Gay porn, you said…” he grinned.

I have to ask Mitch, if he told Avi something.

“What did you do?”

Kirsie? About what she was asking? I space out to much lastly.

\- I did?

She pointed at few white stains near my left  cuff.

…

Fuck…

 

If I only know how it everything change in few nearest years…


End file.
